federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12801-12920 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2384. *CP - September, 2384 *CP - November, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Hoping to have some kind of romantic getaway, ANTHONY NORAD brings MIXIE BRIDGES to Venice and on a gondola ride so they can spend some romantic time together before he dies. Third Week Having planned on going out to dinner, MIXIE BRIDGES is upset when ANTHONY NORAD is late. She seeks him out, only to find him unconscious in his labs .Bringing him to the hospital, she discovers he is dying of palladium poisoning from the device in his chest. Fourth Week Waking up in the hospital, ANTHONY NORAD had some flashbacks to his time on Romulus. MIXIE BRIDGES is there to comfort him, assuring that everything is okay and then arranges for them to leave. ANTHONY and MIXIE get back to his place and there they celebrate some time together by being intimate. ANTHONY finally thinks of way to make the element he needs, building a particle accelerator in his home. Putting it all together, he manages to get it done and names the new element - Noradium. KEIKO MUNROE goes into the hospital after having some pregnancy complications. SHAWN MUNROE gets there and is able to help her through a c-section where HIROSAM MUNROE is born (October 30, 2384). Cardassia Plots First Week Safe at home hasn’t helped SIYAL INDUS forget all the bad things that happened, prompting her to have nightmares. AVARIN INDUS wakes her up and reassures her that everything will be okay. Second Week -CARDASSIAN PLOTS- Getting an odd message from her husband, QUESTA DAMAR goes to meet him only to find out it is really fCORAT DAMAR. He is there for her birthday/anniversary, but also to tell her about and seek permission for Afon. Questa is hurt some and even more saddened because Gweni isn’t enough and their babies weren’t up to his standards. Needing some reassurance, QUESTA visits with GWENI on the Mavelle in hopes of making sure the woman knows she is loved. KOHSII VENIK is surprised when DURAS contacts her. They talk about his time on Terok Nor because she admits she is pregnant with Raylon/Dayin’s baby. He has a panic/asthma attack and has to leave. OZARA, worried about him tries to keep him calm. Third Week Back from her days on the Mavelle, QUESTA DAMAR finds she is extra sentimental. CORAT DAMAR notices and is worried about her, hoping to make her feel better by answering his questions and dispelling her fears that something will happen to the family. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to contribute, MARIAME ALMIN confesses to TAHMOH ALMIN that she wants to go to the station and work with the medical professionals as a volunteer to make sure she does her part. He agrees and they’re intimate. KATRIONA NEBRISI (KATJE UHISE) arrives to the Almin residence where she and TAHMOH reunite with her as the babysitter for his kids this time. AMITY IOAN is worried about Allysann and KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) and asks what he has planned. He explains that he is probably going to go into a rebellion once he knows he has enough support. ILIAS AL-KHALID and ISKANDER AL-KHALID are settled into the Dhow Lake House when they open up about their feelings. Ilias explains his jealously, though feelings are hurt because Iskander is trying as hard as he can. IBRAHIM AL-KHALID is called and invited to come to Bajor to help out. T’POK finally wakes up in the hospital but when he starts to laugh and cry, JILLIAN HORTON knows that they’re not out of the woods yet. JILLIAN brings T’POK back to his place, but he has a tantrum there, finally venting all his pent up guilt and anger about his situation. Second Week Overly emotional, MARGIANNE SAVOI seeks out T’POK at his residence to confront him about his fault in her families demise. When she does however and he literally breaks down, she is able to see the emotional side to him she has always yearned for. N’LANI DHAJA gets a shock when she finds out ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) is on Bajor and at the retreat. There is some tension, but Royce breaks down and CARILL SAVOI comes in to help her away. CARILL later comes back and talks to N’LANI about Eva, prompting her to not be intimidated and N’lani confesses in the future they had an affair. ILIAS AL-KHALID decides to explore some, feeling disenchanted with some of his life choices. He goes to a bar and is given oral sex by a woman named Hvresa Shalinia. KATRIONIA NEBRISI (KATJE UHISE) makes a play for TAHMOH ALMIN when she purposely gets undressed with the door open. One thing leads to another and the two have sex. T’POK finally arrives to the Savoi retreat where he meets with MARGIANNE who shows him to his room. He is in an odd mood and attempts to solicit sex but only scares Margi who promptly leaves. T’POK leaves as well, getting upset from Margi’s confession she is in love with ISKANDER AL-KHALID. The Vulcan attacks the El Aurian and stopped when ILIAS gets back from his night out. JILLIAN HORTON is shocked when she hears about the confrontation with T’Pok and ISKANER. She questions him unofficially, chastising him for not being more responsible with a sick Vulcan. ILIAS is sent to the Savoi Retreat where he informs KITAAN DHOW, N’LANI and MARGIANNE that Iskander is in the hospital with T’Pok. JILLIAN is there when T’POK wakes up. Though sedated, they’re able to talk and she promises to look after him. Third Week Still in the hospital, ISKANDER AL-KHALID gets a visit from NARYANNA DORR who gives him some bad news: his injuries sustained in the fight with T’Pok have set him back four months and he will need more nanite therapy. T’POK, also in the hospital, gets a visit from AMITY IOAN who offers him a message to make him feel better. MARIANNE SAVOI is the next to visit with T’POK offering her apologies and wellwishes him his recovery. MARGIANNE then comforts ISKANDER when he is finished his treatment. She explains she loves him and they realize how serious the other is. DENORIAN THAY and HEIDI THAY continue to have awkward relations. This is interrupted when ANNA-ALEENA THAY has a nightmare and Denorian tries the tough love approach. ILIAS AL-KHALID gets some private time with KITAAN DHOW and asks him about sex. Kitaan admits he waited until marriage and Ilias admits about his BJ in the bar. ILIAS then goes to see ISKANER in the hospital, both making a promise that they will start a new leaf. Fourth Week Going into early labour, N’LANI DHAJA is worried about another repeat of Draken. KITAAN DHOW manages to get her and the kids to the hospital in time where she gives birth to a perfectly developed baby after only 5.5 weeks. NARYANNA DORR believes the nanites sped up her gestational period, making this possible. JESSE DHOW was born (October 21, 2384). NERYS DORR is in the convent when she is approached by a girl there named PARIN RELDA. The girl attempts to be mean but Nerys doesn’t fall for it, and instead invites her to a dance. When N’LANI and KITAAN are able to leave the hospital, they enjoy bringing JESSE home. KITAAN, whishing to update everyone in his life, contacts KATAL UNA and tells her about her grandson and their plans on moving to Earth. At the dance, NERYS is confronted by the bullies and made fun off. In her attempt to run away, hurts herself and goes into a trance. NERYS continues walking in her trance when MARGIANNE SAVOI finds her and picks her up. Because the girl doesn’t talk, she brings her home and CARILL SAVOI calls NARYANNA DORR. T’POK wakes up in the hospital and JILLIAN HORTON is there to help him out. She explains that they’re going to the lake so he can have some time. NARYANNA, upset at the news, goes to the Savoi Retreat and then contacts EBEN DORR tot ell him about the bad news. EBEN arrives to the planet, talking with NARYANNA some, telling her about Heidi/Christopher, and then speaking to NERYS and getting some information on the bully’s. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week In the infirmary, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is faced with looking after his wife who had a stress attack during the Klingon raid. Unable to provide how he would like HEIDI THAY suggests he gets her into a cryo chamber until things calm down. CHRIS has some duties to perform when he sees KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA. He explains that they have to go to Bajor because all non-essential personnel aren’t allowed on the station. ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) arrives on the station to deal with the death of her foster son Tien. While there, she runs into CORBAN MADDIX and the two get down to their usual business. CARILL SAVOI is on the station to help KITAAN and N’LANI pack for their descent to Bajor. He tells them the bad news about Tien and Annalise. Once packed, KITAAN has a meeting with NARYANNA DORR who explains to him his treatment options and is optimistic about his recovery. Second Week Setting up her expertise on the station, MARIAME ALMIN sees that JULIAN BASHIR is over working himself. She offers to give him a massage and he falls asleep in his office when she is done. CORBAN MADDIX decides to contact CADENCE MADDIX who is on Earth with Nrr’bt. He explains everything is okay and it would probably be best if she stayed there. OZARA BRIK is on the station, finishing up her peoples duties when she has an appointment with MARIAME to get a massage. They talk about children and Ozara’s inability to have more. OZARA and DURAS VENIK catch up, hearing about his progress on the station before she invites him to a weekend of shoreleave, but not before she prompts him to speak to Kohsii. Fourth Week Going to the station, HEIDI THAY seeks out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to update him on his wife. One thing leads to another, however, and they end up kissing. This puts them on the same page and they talk about their relationship. EBEN, in a hurry, goes to see CHRISTOPHER only to find him with HEIDI, clearly making out but they cover it up as though they’re talking about kids. Romulan Plots First Week Needing to straighten out information, KHOAL PARDEK seeks out ALLYSANN MAENAK and tells her that she is free to leave. If she would rather be with her husband than that will be her choice, however she is unable to decide. Getting drunk, ALLYSANN is helped by D’NAL AI’ODANN and talks to him about all her responsibilities. TUCKER DORR is out playing around when he runs into KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK. He talks to the younger boy but is shocked when he hears about all the abuse. Second Week Worried about little Khoal, TUCKER DORR seeks out ALLYSANN MAENAK and confronts her about the abuse. She denies is and claims it is none of Tuckers business, prompting them both to get tense. KHOAL PARDEK then seeks out ALLYSANN who explains what happened with Tucker. Pardek isn’t apologetic and prompts her to make a decision and fast. She does and opts to stay on the planet. PARDEK and TUCKER have breakfast together when Tucker explains the situation with Ally. Pardek is appreciative and they’re able to bond all the more. Third Week While out and about, ALLYSANN MAENAK runs into old rival SHIARRAEL DHARVANEK who used to be close with Kehal. With the woman over indulging her importance to Kehal, Ally snaps and they get into a fight. When the Romulan pulls a knife, Allysann kills her. KHOAL PARDEK is with TUCKER DORR when he hears about the incident with Allysann. Having to be called away he orders for the guards and Ally to be taken into custody. PARDEK then confronts ALLYSANN explaining to her that she is now a prisoner and the guards are going to be executed. She begs him not to and he agrees to her face but plans to kill them anyway. Fourth Week With ALLYSANN MAENAK in custody, KHOAL PARDEK visits with her, admitting that he is using her borg issues with being alone as part of her punishment. She wants to get out, but he continues to keep her there. #10 October, 2384 #10 October, 2384 #10 October, 2384